Wen Hai Lee
Wen Hai Lee is a supporting character in Yakuza 0. He is a former professional assassin and the proprietor of Hogushi Kaikan, where he works as an acupuncturist and masseur. Profile Appearance Lee has a considerably heavy build and a shaved haircut. Attire At work, his attire consists of a tank top, a pair of slacks, and a pair of leather sandals. Outside, he usually wears a winter coat over his standard attire. Personality While initially hostile to Goro Majima, Lee is actually an intelligent person, apparent when he planned to fool the yakuza by murdering someone whom he claimed as Makoto's body double and disguised her as Makoto. He also cares deeply for her, as he saved Makoto from the Korean mob and keep her under his wing as a massage therapist. He also appears to have a good sense of awareness, especially when he realized that he and Majima are under surveillance. Background At some point in his youth, Lee was the father of a little girl. Unfortunately, she was always sick and the side effects of the drugs she took impaired her vision. Ultimately, the girl died of her illness and this left Lee heartbroken. Eventually, Lee became a hitman who did contract work for a mainland organization. Six months prior to the events of Yakuza 0, Lee did a job that involved running a raid on the Korean mafia, because of a turf war over slave trade and that mafia already killed off several of his organization's men. After killing two of the mobsters in a storehouse, Lee found a room full of half-naked women in cages. As soon as he unlocked the doors, all of the women ran away, except a blind woman named Makoto Makimura. She reached out in the darkness for Lee's hand and once she found it, she latched on and wouldn't let go. She cried and kept telling him "thank you". She reminded him of his dead daughter, so Lee decided to rescue her. Makoto told Lee that she was kidnapped by a man with a bat tattoo and sold to the Korean mafia. Lee became determined to find the man with the bat tattoo in order to exact revenge on Makoto's behalf. Lee began using Makoto's name as his own in order to protect her. Lee decided to take her under his wing and started a massage parlor called Hogushi Kaikan, where she would eventually work. At some point in time, Lee started to look out for girls who had no where else to go and decided to protect them. Lee asked them to let him know if they ever find the man with a bat tattoo. Involvement Yakuza 0: 1988 After living two years in exile, Goro Majima is given the chance to rejoin the Tojo Clan by Tsukasa Sagawa if he can kill Makoto Makimura within two days. Majima is told that "Makoto", (Lee), is a man who runs a prostitution ring in Sotenbori and forces young, college students to work, takes all the profit, and punishes any girl who tries to leave the ring. Majima decides to track him down by talking to his girls through telephone clubs. After going on a date with Akko, (one of Makoto's girls), Majima learns that he is a chiropractor and works at a place called Hogushi Kaikan. In Chapter 4: Proof of Resolve, Lee makes his first appearance, finding Majima getting a massage from the real Makoto. Lee is immediately suspicious and notices Majima's dagger. Lee continues to talk to Makoto while slowly walking towards his acupuncture needles, ( and Makoto is unaware the danger because of her blindness). When Majima attempts to grab his dagger, Lee quickly throws a needle at him, forcing him to remain still. Lee convinces Makoto to leave by asking her to go get him cigarettes so he can light the ends of his needles, never taking his eyes off of Majima. Immediately after she leaves, Lee dares Majima to grab his dagger and Majima says that he seems to be used these types of situations, and get quickly gets up to grab his weapon. When Majima calls him Makoto Makimura, Lee asks where he heard that name. Majima says that if he has enough girls doing weird research for him, then his name is going to get around by word of mouth. Lee calmly says that he has been sniffing around and Majima says that he seems relaxed considering that he is being targeted. Lee replies that he doesn't know if he is with the Omi Alliance or not, but he isn't scared of rookie hitman dumb enough to get comfy in his mark's shop. Lee offers Majima a chance to leave while he still can, but Majima refuses to leave. Lee says that he will give him the "God Hands full service special" and tells Majima to get ready fight. After a long, grueling battle, Majima emerges as the victor. Lee, blowing blood out of his nose, tells Majima that he underestimated him and asks for his identity. Majima replies that he could ask the same. Before the two men can fight again, they are interrupted by a group of yakuza. Lee tells Majima that he is really is a punk for calling backup. Majima defensively tells Lee that he thought these were his men, which confuses both men. The group leader tells Lee that they know he is the owner of the shop and asks for Makoto's location, calling him by his real name, which surprises Majima. Lee insists that he is Makoto Makimura. The leader hysterically laughs and tells Lee that he knows he is lying. Suddenly, the real Makoto comes back to shop and tells Lee that she got his cigarettes. Lee becomes nervous and calls her Makoto. The leader greets her and orders his men to grab her and leave. Lee quickly tells Makoto to run and tries to stop the yakuza, but is swiftly shot in the left shoulder by the leader. Refusing to give up, Lee continues to run toward Makoto, but is shot again by the leader in his left leg, causing him to fall. Makoto nervously asks Lee what is happening and Lee continues to tell her to run. The leader tells Lee to stay put and his men capture Makoto. When Majima attempts to intervene, the leader points his gun at him and says he can die too. Before he can shoot Majima, Lee throws an acupuncture needle at the leader's right hand. Barely able to move, Lee tells Majima to help Makoto get away from the yakuza because he is the only one who can. Suddenly, Lee is shot in the abdomen by the leader and collapses from the pain and blood loss. Majima defeats the leader and the rest of his men, and leaves Lee behind to rescue Makoto. After knowing that Majima has to protect Makoto from the yakuza whose on to her, Lee later became Majima's ally and hatched a plan to fake Makoto's death to ensure her safety. The plan did work, but it was done by someone else, much to his anger. In an effort to further ensure Makoto's safety, he aided Majima to get Makoto away from the yakuza. However, when doing so, a car bomb exploded and he didn't manage to escape it, costing him his life. Fighting style Lee is a proficient martial artist and especially skilled with needles, owing to his background as an acupuncturist and his former profession as an assassin. His fighting style bears some resemblance to the unarmed fighting style of Lao Gui. Trivia * Lee's appearance is a reference to Taiga Saejima in Yakuza 5, it is more clearly shown when he's wearing his coat. Gallery Lee.png|Body render. red guan yu.jpg|Wen Hai Lee's tattoo (from 10th anniversary book). 2017-06-06 (90).png|Lee's portrait in Hogushi Kaikan. 2017-06-07 (2).png|Lee vs Majima. 2017-06-07 (4).png|Lee tried to stick Majima's right eye. 2017-06-07 (7).png|Lee and Majima halt their fists. 2017-06-07 (93).png|Lee and Makoto. Category:Male Characters Category:Assassins Category:Masseurs Category:Business Owners Category:Hogushi Kaikan Category:Yakuza 0 Characters Category:Yakuza 0 Bosses Category:Allies